Valves used in automatic transmissions for controlling the range selection by the operator can be linear or rotary. A number of such rotary valves are known. In particular, a rotary valve is shown in U.S. Ser. No. 08/934,423, filed Sep. 19, 1997, in the name of Stevenson and Koenig and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
These rotary valves are generally driven by an electrical stepper motor. The stepper motor has control mechanisms which permit it to step a predetermined angular displacement with each control impulse. As a general rule, the stepper motors are of a fairly large size and therefore require space adjacent the valve body within the transmission housing. Since space is at a premium within the housing, it is desired to have a smaller, more compact structure.